


Truth or Dare

by ctbn60



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, adult, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Truth or Dare

I remember loving this story when I first read it. It's harder to do covers for the DC universe when you rely on the comics but I had so many images in my head for this one. I was really pleased how this turned out. I haven't showed it to Ava yet as I wanted this to be a surprise. I hope you love it honey!

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does. I'm just playing with him for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. No profit is made.

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  
The finished cover composition is my own.

 

[Title: Truth or Dare](http://ava-jamison.livejournal.com/17475.html)  
Fandom: DC  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Superman/Batman, Nightwing/Starfire, Wonder Woman, Flash  
Rating: Adult

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=truthordare.jpg)  



End file.
